


wilted

by lkyjellyl



Series: flower garden [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Ren are twins, Angst, Bad end, M/M, Rated for cursing, Royal Spoilers, happy 2/2!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkyjellyl/pseuds/lkyjellyl
Summary: An alternate look at 2/2 using the plot from my work ‘camellia’.Akira and Goro went to each of their friends, each of their teammates, and brought them back to their senses. They crawled through Maruki’s palace and mapped the route to take it. Akira is trying to figure out how to give Maruki the card when a call comes from the would-be-God himself.They made their choices already, but… has Akira really made his?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Ren ama
Series: flower garden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	wilted

**Author's Note:**

> This starts around chapter 42 of camellia. Also for those of you who have read camellia before the middle of January 2021, I made a change to the fic to make Akira's sister a twin brother instead. That becomes important very quickly in this fic so please be prepared for that. Thank you for reading!

Today was the day Maruki said he would hear their answer. It was the day before the last they could wait before they _had to_ take his treasure. They’d done everything they could to prep for it. Plotted the route, cleared the path, and found the treasure. All that was left was to deliver the Calling Card but the trouble was finding him in order to do it. 

To make his perfect world work, Maruki removed himself from it. No one had heard of a Takuto Maruki and trying to get outside of Tokyo was impossible. Akira and Goro had tried a few times to see if it went beyond the city limits but each time they crossed the line they found themselves turned around.

In a worried fit Akira called his family and found that he was no longer blocked. Ren happily greeted him and his parents both couldn’t wait to see him home for the summer.

“Bring that fiancé with you!” Akira’s mother called. “I want to meet the man who caught my Akira’s eye!” “He better keep his hands to himself under my roof!” Akira’s father shouted from somewhere further away. 

“Hey, Aki?” Ren called to his brother waiting until their parents left them alone to talk a little privately. “I’m not complaining, but things changed right?” 

Akira talked with Ren for a while after that. He told his brother about the Phantom Thieves and his hanahaki and how things had gone with it. In the end Ren said the choice was Akira’s, but he liked that he could talk to his brother again.

“Tomorrow is the day.” Morgana said from his usual seat in Akira’s room after he’d hung up with Ren. Time had passed so quickly. When did it get dark? He had missed his twin. “How do we get the calling card to him?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know.” Akira admitted turning his phone between his hands by the corners so it spun.

“Should we go to the palace and leave it in the gate?” Morgana was starting to pace in front of him again.

“Maruki knows we have to give it to him, he’ll talk to us--” Akira cut off when his phone rang. He stopped spinning it to look and find a blocked number calling him. With a frown he answered hoping it would be who he wanted to hear from.

“Sorry for calling so late.” Maruki’s voice spoke through the phone sending a strange wave of relief through Akira’s body.

“Maruki-sensei…” Akira greeted him.

“I know you’ve been expecting to hear from me. I’m actually right outside the cafe right now if you have a minute to talk.” Maruki said and Akira was on his feet. He tucked the card into his coat pocket then made his way downstairs.

“I’ll let you in.” Akira said shortly before hanging up. He could see Maruki through the door before he even reached it. There was a split second where a strange sense of panic bubbled up in his chest. If he let him in then what? He was alone here save for Morgana. If Maruki wanted he could probably overpower him. Should he let Maruki in? The worry spun around in his head for a minute before he managed to stamp it down as he opened the door to let Maruki enter. “Come in.”

“Thanks.” Maruki flashed Akira a smile as he stepped in from the snowy weather outside. “This place is looking nicer than the last time I visited.”

“I’ve had some cleaning time on my hands.” Akira admitted. “Would you like some coffee?” It was weird to offer it but Akira was nervous and the action to offer it was automatic. Well, there was also something therapeutic about making coffee too so it would help calm him down.

“Sure. I’d love some.” Maruki removed his scarf before taking a seat at one of the booth tables. Akira moved past him to pop on an apron and brew a cup trying to pretend for a second that Maruki wasn’t sitting there in front of him. After a few minutes of brewing Akira poured two cups then went to pass one to Maruki before taking a seat himself. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Akira said with a hint of strain in his voice. This entire interaction so far was difficult. He should have just thrown the calling card in Maruki’s face then slammed the door shut again.

Some strange part of Akira still wanted to listen to him though. Maruki had been a good man, his intentions behind this reality were good, but that didn’t mean that any of this was good.

“How have you been?” Maruki started with small talk and Akira nearly ejected himself from the seat.

“Kind of a weird conversation starter there doc.” Akira frowned at him. “Can’t we get to the point?”

“If that’s what you want.” Maruki nodded. His face seemed to already know that the idea of small talk was not what Akira wanted to be a part of. “Getting down to business then…” Maruki paused to take a drink of his coffee before he continued. “I wanted to confirm with you once more: is there any way we can come to an agreement besides having to fight?”

“Depends,” Akira looked down into his cup but didn’t elaborate.

Morgana jumped up to sit next to him to ask instead, “Depends if you’re going to sit back and just let us take your distorted desire!”

“I think you already know as well as I do that, that isn’t an option for me.” Maruki shook his head with a soft smile. “I know you have some issues with this reality. There are things I have to fix. Right now it may be distorted but it is a reality where everyone can be happy.” Maruki tried once again to explain and at this point Akira was content to let him talk for a little while. “You understand that if you stay in this reality you won’t have to suffer the pain of loss anymore, right? You won’t have the people you love taken from you and you’ll never have to worry about anything ever again.”

“You mean like you with Rumi?” Morgana asked bluntly, making Maruki tense up with a gasp. 

“Your palace was very honest about everything you’ve been through. From the hanahaki to your girlfriend. We learned about it all.” Akira explained.

“I see…” Maruki looked away from Akira to his coffee before he settled back, “she was the one who suffered. Not me. My hanahaki wasn’t such a bad thing. She approached me before I could work up the nerve to talk to her.” Maruki said with a bitter sweet smile. “But she’s now living a wonderful life without pain and there’s no such thing as hanahaki here.”

“You were hiding your hanahaki the whole time. It’s been slowly killing you for a long time hasn’t it?” Akira asked, looking a little upset. “Wouldn’t it be better to tell her? Why live without her? How are you okay with that?” Now that he’d had Goro he couldn’t imagine not. How could Maruki just let Rumi go?

“I just am.” Maruki shrugged. “She may not be in my life, but I know she’s living _her_ best life. Even if my hanahaki returned to take mine. I can’t be upset about that now. All I ever wanted for her was for her life to have joy in it. Make no mistake, I’m not trying to make this reality as it is just for her or to save my own life, but for all of you to live just as happily.”

“So instead of allowing yourself to be part of that world you shut yourself away in your palace to play God?” Akira question with no small amount of hostility.

Maruki did not back down though. He simply smiled and said, “To continue a world where she can live happily I’ll make any sacrifice. My path will not change. I can only hope all you’ve seen in this world has changed your mind. After all this time do you have any doubts at all about your views?”

This was hard. Maruki had hanahaki that was killing him in their old reality. If they changed his heart they would be effectively murdering him unless they finally figured out how to save someone from hanahaki too. It was something Goro had wanted to do. Was it too late?

Before Maruki could answer Akira the door to the cafe opened and Goro walked inside. He looked over at Maruki with a passive expression before he walked over to move Morgana out of the way and sit next to Akira as well.

“Hello Akechi-kun.” Maruki greeted him with a smile. He seemed to have expected Goro to be here. Was this something Maruki manipulated? “I have to say I didn’t expect you here.” Lair. 

“Seeing as I too am a leader I reconciled that I should be here as well.” Goro explained holding Morgana in his lap. “I meant to be here sooner but certain things kept me busy.”

“I see.” Maruki smiled. “Are you still wearing that ring?”

“I still intend to beat the shit out of you with my own two fists, so yes.” Goro smiled one of his sickly sweet TV smiles and it sent a chill down Akira’s spine. He wasn’t sure if it was a chill out of fear or some kind of weird kink he didn’t know he had.

“I see.” Maruki looked a bit troubled at that reply as he picked up his coffee to take a drink. “You have no intention of changing your mind do you, Akechi-kun? Even if I could give you back your mother and create a world where you and Kurusu-kun would never be looked down on for just being in love?”

“The sentiment of ending homophobia is nice and all, but don’t you dare bring my mother into this.” Goro hissed. “The fact you even brought her and other’s dead parents back at all was tasteless at best.”

“You mean to tell me you don’t want a world where your mother and many of your other friend’s parents never died?” Maruki adjusted his glasses. “Not just that, I could put back Kasumi-san. I already gave Kurusu-kun a positive relationship with his parents. Nothing need be bad.”

“You did what?” Goro glared then looked at Akira as if seeking confirmation.

“I… called my family today. My parents wanted to meet you and said they miss me.” Akira explained. “My brother and I were able to talk for the first time in a year.” Akira wrapped one arm around himself as he looked away from Goro. It was hard being away from his twin so long. They’d grown up together and were best friends. He’d missed his brother so much more than he thought.

Akira could feel Goro’s eyes on him now but he didn’t look back. He couldn’t stand the idea of Goro looking at him with what was probably disgust or at least concern. Both of those made Akira feel horrible.

“I’ve been watching over you all.” Maruki smiled softly at the interaction. “I can see where I made mistakes with Takamaki-san’s best reality, and I promise they will not repeat. I will listen to those who are in pain and make it right. So why not live in my world?”

“Because it’s a sugar coated nightmare.”Goro spoke up and Akira finally chanced to look at him. You may claim that peace is what you want but how do you really determine who has the more important dream? We’ve seen plenty of requests still crop up for people who are too miserable in your world to even wish to continue living.” Goro was still snappy and Akira couldn’t blame him. Was he worried that Akira was considering staying?

Maruki didn’t have an answer for this one. He sat across from them tight-lipped on the subject and Akira had to wonder if it was him buying time or if he really had no idea. After a minute he finally spoke and from the tone Akira wondered if this was something he didn’t want to admit, “I was hoping that maintaining the Phantom Thieves would be possible for those I couldn’t help properly.”

“Ah, so you know there’s a problem.” Goro laughed. “You’re so certain that your world is perfect but when the truth is pushed you can’t hide it’s imperfections.”

“No matter what you think of me. I really do just want you all to be happy.” Maruki looked from Goro to Akira. “Your life was destroyed by Shido. I made it so it never happened. You have your family back in your corner and Akechi-kun at the same time. You don’t have to pick one or the other. Will you accept the reality I create for you?”

“You really are just focusing on what we want and not thinking at all of yourself.” Akira looked at the table and mumbled before looking up at Maruki, “You’re dying in the real world and you just keep pressing on about everyone else. Are you just being selfless or are you hoping we won’t bring up your hanahaki as a point of selfishness?”

“My hanahaki doesn’t matter.” Maruki shook his head.

“It really doesn’t.” Goro said rather coldly. “He doesn’t suffer ficus. He’s just holding onto it so he can keep on feeling sorry for himself.”

“Goro-” Akira pressed his lips together to stop himself from saying more. Goro didn’t understand what it was like to forget everything about someone because of some flowers. There were so many people in the world who died to their hanahaki but even more who just cut off those they loved. Not because they didn’t want them around, it was just because they didn’t remember, and to Akira that was even sadder than death.

“Don’t let hanahaki be a deciding factor for you Kurusu-kun. Akechi-kun is right, if I had to I can get it removed still. Think about what _you_ want.” Maruki said but how was Akira just supposed to do that?

Akira stared at Maruki feeling a weird pull to agree with what Maruki was offering. If he did as Maruki said and disregarded the hanahaki then his thoughts differed drastically. If he agreed to go into that dream world he’d hardly know anything was ever wrong, and if he saw something they could still fix it as Phantom Thieves. Akira would have been lying if he said it wasn’t tempting. From the way Maruki was looking at him, Akira got the sense that it was his opinion that mattered the most. Maybe it was because Akira had been able to resist Maruki’s fantasy world in the first place?

“Akira?” Morgana questioned after a long silence.

“I want to know your thoughts over anyone else’s. You were the guiding light to my research. Without you I wouldn’t have been able to find a way to make my dream a reality.” Maruki explained. “I hold no ill will toward you no matter your choice, but I hope you at least consider my offer. You could have a happy life. No more hanahaki. No more resentment from your parents. No unnecessary deaths. You of all people have to understand how important that is. You’ve felt that fear of death when your hanahaki came out. You’ve felt the pain of betrayal when people meant to protect you beat you instead. I can fix it all.”

Akira clenched his jaw tightly as he listened to Maruki carry on about this world he could fix for them. There were parts that were attractive. Not worrying about the police beating the hell out of him again was a plus. So was the idea of his parents accepting him as he was with the one he loved. Maruki really had gotten in deep with understanding how Akira thought. He knew what to say to make Akira at least consider it.

“Maybe I shouldn’t put you on the spot like this.” Maruki stood. “I’ll give you some more time to think on it.”

Looking at Maruki standing, Akira felt a surge of panic. He could keep the calling card in his pocket and just let Maruki go. Goro would probably get mad at him but it would only be until Maruki’s actualization took over. On the other hand Akira’s mind wandered back to Maruki’s palace where they had run into shadows expunging those that didn’t fall in line with what Maruki’s reality wanted of them. He couldn’t let a world where undesirable people were killed off exist. “You’ll need this.” Akira reached into his pocket to take out the calling card and slide it across the table.

“Ah, I see.” Maruki picked up the card to read it. “I’ve heard your calling.” Akira vaguely wondered if Maruki was going to consider this his answer. Akira kind of hoped so. He didn’t want to say anything more to him. “How about we do this about my question: I’ll wait in my palace tomorrow as promised. If you decide my reality isn’t something you can accept then we’ll meet once again. If you decide that this is good enough for you, then just don’t come. That’s an easier way to do it isn’t it?” With a quick smile to Akira, and a nod to Goro, Maruki turned away from them and left the store.

“Akira?” Morgana called once again before he moved from Goro’s lap to sit on the table. “You tensed up really bad. Are you okay?”

“I’m a little appalled you didn’t turn him down outright.” Goro’s tone carried a lot of distaste in it and Akira couldn’t blame him. Until just now Akira had been gung-ho about getting out of Maruki’s reality but now that they were actually at the crossroad he was stalling. Maruki’s hanahaki situation really made it hard to decide but really, Akira was thinking of Ren. Akira was kind of appalled at himself honestly. “If you intend to accept his reality tell me now.”

“Goro--” Morgana said but Goro put a gloved hand up to shut him up.

“Leave Mona. I want to talk to him alone.” Goro explained and stared at Morgana for a long time until he stood and walked away to head upstairs.

“I want to hear it from you Akira.” Goro demanded after a few minutes passed and he felt sure Morgana wasn’t listening. Akira finally built up the nerve to look at Goro to find that rather than angry he looked completely indifferent. Was he doing that on purpose? “You have a habit of putting on whatever mask you think best suits the person you’re speaking with. I want to know what you think honestly. No facade about picking the answer that will win you the most points.”

“Goro…” Akira looked into his eyes. Goro was right, for a long time Akira picked up saying or doing things he thought would give him the best result with people. He kind of wondered if he had been honest about himself if basically anyone at this point. The only part of him that he knew was true was that he loved Goro. His heart knew it before his brain did, or did he just think that because flowers in his lungs told him so? How fake was he?

No, out of everyone Goro was the one who he felt most at ease with. He didn’t need to do anything whacky to be his friend. When he had started with befriending Goro he had tried to kind of hide his record and his past, but Goro blew past those weak walls. After that it was easy to just talk to him, the only thing Akira hid was his hanahaki because he was terrified of rejection. Not of death, he told himself he could handle that, he just didn’t want Goro to be disgusted with him. He wanted Goro to still be his friend if nothing else.

“I want to hear what’s on your mind right now. Stop stalling.” Goro demanded as he dragged Akira from his thoughts. How long has he been lost in his own head? “Are you going to fold to Maruki’s whims or will you fight? I want to hear you say it aloud.”

“Can I ask you something first?” Akira bowed his head. “When did you realize you really did love me?”

“What?” Goro was confused and Akira couldn’t blame him. “Why does that matter?”

“Because you’re right about me. I plaster on some kind of mask with everyone I meet. I put on whatever I think suits them best and do or say what works. That’s been me my whole life…” Akira stared at the space on the seat between them. The worn leather of the bench faded over the years of use. “...except with you.” Akira looked back up. “You were the only one out of everyone I thought I could be completely honest with, and I have been. So, please, just answer me this one question.”

Goro stared back at him for a long time before letting out a sigh. “It was the first time we went to the Jazz Jin.” Goro admitted. “I told you about my mother’s hanahaki related death, something I didn’t expect in the first place, but I did it. I expected you to pity me or something, but instead of that you told me that I had a kind heart.

“I don’t know what about it was the trigger, but those words hit me in a way I didn’t expect. Looking at you back then I remember you didn’t look at me with pity. To me it felt more like it was out of respect, now I realize it might have been out of adoration, but still. It wasn’t pity, and I appreciated that.” Goro placed his hands on the table to stare at them. “After that I started to try thinking of ways to get you to stop.”

“Stop?” Akira questioned.

“Doing the Phantom Thief work. I knew what you were for a long time. I also knew that Shido would want to use you and in that same breath want you killed and I didn’t want that.” Goro shook his head. “Anything I ever did that you might have viewed in ill favor of the Phantom Thieves was because I knew what it would end up as.” Goro chewed his bottom lip. “It nearly turned out that way. At any rate, when you left me alone at the table I put my head down to silently scream into my hands because I knew what the feeling in my chest was. I had to force myself to keep you at arm’s length for your safety. Also there was the issue that I thought you and Kitagawa were dating.”

“That’s… a lot further back than I thought. I thought you said something about a beach the last time I asked?” Akira raised an eyebrow.

“That was when I realized I was in too deep and that there was no way I could be with you considering the sides we were on. Killing Kobayakawa was supposed to be my lead into the dark path so I could make you hate me enough to kill me off.” Goro explained. “Now, I’ve answered not just one question, but two, so answer mine. Do you want to live in Maruki’s reality?”

Akira turned away from Goro to think about it a bit longer. In Maruki’s reality he didn’t live in this cafe. He lived with Goro in his apartment. Goro’s mother was alive and they’d just met for the first time. She was kind, a little pushy, but she reminded Akira of his own mother a little. Goro was never used by Shido in this world. Was it so bad to live in a dream.

“Akira.” Goro called to him and Akira kept his face turned away.

“I want… to stay.” Akira admitted.

“I see.” Goro said and Akira couldn’t bear to look at him. He was probably disappointed beyond anything Akira had ever seen on his face before. “Because your family?” Goro asked. “Not just mine…” Akira admitted. “Yours, Haru’s, Makoto, Futaba… Sumire.” Akira gripped his pants. “Not just that but Ryuji can run again, and Yusuke has a good relationship with Madarame. He promised to fix Ann and Shiho… Aren’t you tired Goro?”

“Bringing back the dead is just going to be a bastardization of what they really are. These people aren’t the real ones. They’re just imitations Maruki made based on what he was told.” Goro tried to reason and touched Akira’s shoulder but Akira wouldn’t turn toward him. “It’s not your choice to make alone.” 

“Maruki was asking me though…” 

“And it’s not just what you want. Akira, I love you, if you do this we’ll go face Maruki ourselves. If we make it work, I won’t be back.” Goro said and Akira finally snapped up to look at him.

Akira opened his mouth to speak then closed his mouth again and repeated this a few times before he looked away in guilt, “And if you can’t succeed?” 

“Then I guess we’ll stay in the fantasy.” Goro moved to stand as he took his glove off to remove Maruki’s ring. “Are you really going to accept Maruki’s reality?” Akira looked at Goro with unsure eyes before he slowly nodded. “Then as far as we’re concerned this is goodbye.” Goro put the ring down. “I can’t be with someone who would stick with a fantasy life just because it’s easier. You’re not really who I thought you were.” Goro shook his head and Akira felt his stomach drop out. 

“W-wait--” Akira reached for Goro but he pulled away. “I tak--” 

“You made your choice Akira. Don’t change your mind now because I told you I won’t be back.” Goro glared at him. “Stay here and hide. If we manage to do this, and your hanahaki comes back, do me a favor and just get it removed. I’d rather you forget about me.” Goro began to leave and Akira jumped to his feet, knocking over his coffee as he went. 

“Goro wait!” Akira went to grab him but as soon as he made contact Goro ripped his sleeve away and pushed Akira back. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Goro snapped but as he turned Akira could see how he was just about ready to cry. “I gave you my trust. You were supposed to tell him no, and we’d beat him together because you told me that we decide how we live our own lives. I didn’t break free of Shido for you to stab me in the back like this.” Goro said with a very light wobble to his voice. “The others trusted you to make the right choice, but clearly you don’t care what they really want.” 

“I do--”

“No you fucking don’t. You can say it’s for Sakamoto’s running, or Makoto-chan’s father but you’re selfish. You talked to your family and remembered how nice it felt to be wanted by them. You just want a world where you can go home.” Goro hissed. “Fine. If we fail you can have it, you’ll have me, and all the joy you could hope for, but somewhere in the back of your mind, in the pit of your stomach, you’ll know it came with a cost. The real me is walking out this door and I’m not coming back. What you have next will be a pale imitation of me. Once again I’ll be tied down by someone else’s expectations and beliefs in what I am, because you miss home a little.”

“Goro--” 

“Don’t call my name so familiarly, Kurusu.” Goro cut him off. “If you show up at the palace tomorrow I can only assume it’s to stop us. Stay away. Coward.” With a final glare Goro turned again and left, slamming the door behind him. 

“You really fucked that one didn’t you?” Morgana spoke from the stairs.

“Mona, I just…” Akira turned to the cat now. He couldn’t help that he was crying. “A-are you leaving too?” 

“My job is to stay with the Trickster, if you’re staying I guess I am too.” Morgana let out a sigh. “I guess we’ll still have the Phantom Thieves after this. Maruki needs someone to help him with his shitty reality.” Morgana said and the words felt like a burning brand against Akira’s skin. 

“If I try to fix it I’ll lose him.” Akira slowly sat down on another chair as he pulled hands through his hair. “I-I fucked up. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I don’t think he was going to leave unless he knew what you were going to say.” Morgana walked closer to him before jumping into a seat. “So we wait, tomorrow they’ll go after Maruki and then… if they win you go to a doctor for your hanahaki, if they lose, well, you won’t know any better. Will you?” 

“No. I will. Goro’s right. I’m sure I’ll always know something is off.” Akira looked at his hands. “I should have just agreed. I shouldn’t have been so weak. I miss my brother and my mom and dad but… it shouldn’t be my place alone to decide this.” 

“So are you going tomorrow?” Morgana looked at Akira. 

“I think… I’ll go tonight.” Akira stood up and looked around. “Maybe if Maruki has to kill me Goro will realize how much I regretted what I said.”

“I’ll go with you.” Morgana offered. 

“If it looks impossible then you better get out of there. Okay?” Akira requested.

“Alright.” Morgana jumped down as Akira made his way to the door. “We might run into Goro at the station.” 

“We’ll take the long way there.” Akira nodded looking up at the snow falling to the ground. “Alright Mona, let’s go.” Akira motioned for Morgana to follow him down the street heading the long way around to the station to face Maruki alone and try to make up for his cowardness.

He owed Goro that much.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll start by saying this is kind of largely unedited. i took parts of what were in camellia and edited them to fit with this start of a bad end. i might try adding another part to this at some point but it's just going to be what happens to akira after he tries his crazy plan. anyway. happy 2/2! look at akira making bad choices. thanks for reading! :D


End file.
